Tempation
by Angel Hinami
Summary: Lance Corporal Levi finds himself very intrigued and tempted by this young boy that has sparked a fire into his eyes... A dangerous yet entrancing exhilaration.
1. The Beginning

Temptation: One

Temptation. Can be a drastic start but also and exhilarating beginning. Lance Corporal Levi Revialle, a French man of short stature but great strength. He has an ageless face suggesting a young age despite his 30 years of living on this hell hole of an earth. With the titans roaming out the walls, caging the human race in a barricade of walls... Life wasn't living. This was until he heard news of a young boy containing the ability to turn into one of these things on command. A thrill rushed to Levi's head. He needed to see this young boy and see if he had spirit, and if he was worth the corporals time.

Levi had set out to see this young man that would be chained in a cell, not that it really mattered to him. The corporal tried to keep his hopes low, as he didn't want to be disappointed but this boy... He was everything Levi hoped he could be. "I'll kill every last one of them!" Eren's disgust and confidence in completing his mission;Killing the titans, made levis eyes sparkle. Levi wanted this boy under his boot; to command a boy with such will power and drive would be the icing on levis cake.

D


	2. The Spark

**Temptation: 2**

The Corporal had gone to have a talk with Erwin, because they(levi) needed Eren on the Survey Corps. A plan was set in place and all that was left was for Eren to be Eren.

**The Day Of The Trial**

The young boy, Eren, was either going to be sent to his immediate death, or sent be sent to the Survey Corps. Either way it was death really, but that was exactly where eren wanted to be. He listened to Erwin make his statement, a very brief one at that, and then the freakishly religous people in the stand began to talk. Talking such idiotic things, but as soon as Mikasa's name was brought up...he got angry. So much as a notion that Mikasa was a titan like him made him Livid beyond reason. Was he to defend himself and speak his mind, or was he to simply stay quiet? Of course he spoke his mind. This lead to the outcome Levi wanted, though Eren did have to get the shit beat out of him.

Levi felt a little bad about having to kick the bejeezus out of Eren, but it helped him get the thing he wanted.

Eren.

After introductions, They decided to go to the old quarters outside the walls. Levi wanted to spend some time with Eren and maybe even get to know him _ALONE. _

**The Castle**

The squad had gone back to the city for some extra supplies, leaving the boy and the Corporal behind. An opprotunity for the curios man. After Eren had finished scrubbing a room on the second floor for a third time, Levi approved of his finished job and stopped to speak. "...Eren..." He simply said the boys name and a shiver crawled up his back. "Y-yes Heicho?" Eren said, still obviously afraid after the recent beating. "Levi will be fine as long as it's just the two of us talking... but i wanted to ask you a question" Levi pause for a response. Eren lifted an eyebrow in confusion but answered "Uh, sure go ahead". Levi looked Eren dead in the eyes, and with a very serious expression asked "How sexually experienced are you?".

Eren had a belatted reaction, his face turning a bright pink as he looked away and asked "Are you serious?" Levi didnt even blink on the outside, but was adoring his innocently embarrassed reaction on the inside. "Dead serious." Levi pushed. Eren looked at Levi sheepishly and obediently answered "I...I have n-no experience whatsoever...". Levi accidentally let out the grin he had tried so hard to hide. Eren crossed his arms and furrowed his eyebrows. "Are you making fun of me by asking a question like that?" Levi let the smirk go and took a step towards eren half-jokingly and spoke, "Absolutely not, but would you be interested in... lessons?"


	3. Chapter 3

To think that the first time Levi actually met the boy, he was pathetic and vulnerable. This vulnerable brat had reclaimed trost for humanity. Levi smirked and laughed to himself at the thought.

"Oi, brat. Did you not hear a commanding officer ask you a question?" he teased, a smirk still hanging over him.

Eren simply tilted his head and uttered "What did you say?". Levi wasnt sure if Eren was shocked by the question and was trying to dodge it entirely...or if Eren really hadnt heard.

"Boy." Levi became a tad more serious, the smirk fading away as it was replaced with and expression of sincerety as well as authority.

"Would you like me to teach you about the things you can do with your body?". Eren could feel the heat rise into his face and ears, but tried so desperatly to imagine he wasnt embarrassed.

"Heicho, what exactly do you mean..." the boy muttered to himself. Levi scoffed with a slight aggitation. He was desperate to get the boy underneath him, just to make sure that this energy eren gave him wasn't love.

The 30 year old man proceeded to walk towards eren, but eren took a step back with every move Levi made. Levi continued until Eren had nowhere else to step back to.

"Eren..." Levi's voice became breathy, almost like a course whisper.

"Eren... let me have you- Let me teach you how good it feels". The frenchman gently touched the boys jaw. Eren flinched, unsure of what was happening.

"You don't have to be scared idiot." levi huffed. He didn't really care though. He had a mission to satisfy himself.

Levi kissed Eren's neck, letting his teeth graze against it ever so slightly. The boy shivered and made a noise that seemed so silent, but levi found it extremely sexy.

"Eren" Levi breathed. He let his hands brush over Eren, Getting a good feel of his skin, taking in his smell. Levi took off his shirt and Eren followed.

_I'm scared..._Eren thought. _Wait... I'm not scared... I'm..._

Eren's noises became louder as Levi continued scoping out the body of the young titan-shifter.

Levi slid his hand down Erens pants and began to fondle him softly. Eren was jumpy, but was definitley not refusing such a service from 'Hiecho'.

"How's this Eren?" Levi's smile was real. A tender smile.

"I can't... This is em-embarrassing" Erens face was a bright red and he couldnt control his breathing anymore.

"I want more" They said in unisin.

Levi looked eren in the eye for a moment... though this one moment felt like it could have been years. For Eren and Levi both. Levi then swiftly got to his tip toes and pulled erens face in for a kiss.

A kiss that had been what they both wanted and desired so.

The kissing got sloppy, and Levi pulled back for a moment and wiped his face.

"Lets go to my room...brat".

"Ofcourse, _Levi_".


	4. Chapter 4

_**Into Levi's room…**_

Eren was being dragged by levi, and it wasn't that Eren was trying to get out of his grip, but that the corporals grip was strong and eager. It was a new experience among many that Heicho was giving him.

Levi got to the door and kicked it open. He felt Eren jump a little so he turned around to check and see if the young lad was still up for the task.

"Oi, Brat…"

Levi turned and to his surprise, Eren was looking at him directly and anticipating the rest of the frenchman's statement.

"You...You better not back out on me." Levi huffed and flicked his head to get a strand of hair out of his face.

"N-no no no, not at all, let's go…" Eren said as he looked at the ceiling with a hot face and neck. He could _feel _how red his ears were, but pretended not to be embarrassed or notice his rosy colored ears and face.

Levi half smirked and tugged the boy into his room, abruptly slamming the door behind them. Now that he got the brat's 'permission' he wouldn't be slowing down or backing out now. This man had something to confirm.

Levi pinned Eren to the door at his wrists while he ravaged the boys pure, virgin neck. Licking and nipping. Sucking hard over his pulse point. trailing his teeth down to the boys young, lavish collar bone. Eren tried so hard not to make any noise which resulted in these small whimpers.

"I want to hear you…" levi breathed against him, making Eren shiver as well as make goosebumps rise from his insides out. Levi bit Erens collar bone a little harder than anticipated to which the young man responded with a yip.

"Captain…" Eren whispered as he looked down at the man who was biting his nipples now. Levi looked up and continued, boring into Eren with his shimmering, heated, sparkling steel eyes. Eren's hips buckled into Levi as a result of this hot notion. The Corporals brows rose in surprise, especially when he felt a hot, firm bulge press into his let go of the young boys wrists, only to grab his hand once more and throw him on a bed with purple silk sheets. Eren propped himself up on his elbows, only to be pushed down again.

"There's no turning back" Levi growled, his eyes were overcome with the heat of lust at this point. Levi proceeded to quickly, with expert hands, unbuckle, unzip, and tear off Erens pants.

"The shirt…" Levi huffed.

"o-oh" Eren stammered and took off his shirt with clumsy hands, throwing it near the door. Eren was completely exposed as Levi drank in the sight of him. He had quite the body for a brat, and quite a fair sized member. Levi wanted nothing more than to make this kid squirm.

"Finger yourself." Levi commanded.

Erens face was red and shiny with nervous sweat.

"Ex-excuse me?" He stammered.

"What did i fucking say? Did i fucking stutter brat?" Levi hissed. He enjoyed playing with his food before consumption. Eren sat up to Levi's surprise, but what surprised him more was what the boy did next…

Eren turned over so his stomach was flush with the bed, and his round ample ass was in the air. The boy was going to give him quite the show.


End file.
